The Coldest Winter
by Mistress Slytherin
Summary: Voldemort knows that he is no longer the beuty that he once was, he knows that the person he once cherished should leave his side, but when his winter perfection reaches out to him once more...What will he do?


****************************************  
Hello! I decided to try a different pairing then my norm as well as take things from a different perspective. I don't know about you guys but I have a habit of siding with the bad guys and Voldemort has always been a sort of mystery to me so I tried to look at a situation from his perspective. Let me know what you think! THESE ARE NOT MY CHARACTERS! NOT FOR CHILDREN! See ya!**

**Mistress Slytherin  
****************************************

He was beautiful with his snowy white hair flitting about his face mischievously and tickling his angelic features until a long fingered hand was forced to reach up and brush it away. The day that he met Lucius would be one that he would forever remember. The tall effeminate creature that oozed sensuality while still maintaining a dominant persona had simply stood there, leaning against the stone barrister of Malfoy castle and yet in that instant had claimed his attention in a way that no one else could. He remembered the crisp taste of that winter afternoon, remembered the way that Lucius had suddenly become a symbol for winter to him. Cold, unmovable and yet strikingly beautiful…filled with grace yet the moment you touch it…it's gone. He remembered the soft smile that had settled on those pink lips as snow began to drift down flitting in the air gently and catching on pale eyelashes. Now as he sat in his parlor he wondered if it was he that had removed that trace of a smile, he wondered if he had broken the true beauty of winter while cradling it in his clumsy hands.

"My lord?" The voice is aristocratic and cultured now, it no longer holds the warmth it once held when speaking those same words. I realize now that he finds me just as ugly and distorted as I do. It makes me long to reach out to him the way I once had and have him lean into my touch instead of flinch away like he does these days.

"Tell me Lucius." I whisper my voice no longer the sensual tenor that it once was. "Did you ever love me?" I see something flicker in his eyes before they slip closed and a long laborious breath is taken in.

"Yes, master." He says coolly though his eyes are still closed. My heart jumps slightly yet I squash it down because I know that he loves me no longer.

"Thank you." I say gently something uncharacteristic of me these days but the half-empty bottle of brandy has eased away the various aches and pains that have become my only companion as of late. Unknowingly I have begun to stare into the flames. I am lost to times long ago when this sweet angel had easily melded into my arms allowing me to taint him with my dark horridness. I remembered marking him, in more ways than just the one that brands his arm. I remember the way the smaller body fit into mine allowing me to feel what it was to truly care for someone. He must hate me now, I think. I left him when I'd promised him the world and came back as a twisted monster seemingly incapable of feeling…Though even I know that I am capable of feeling, the proof is sitting across from me holding the gaze that I had unwittingly met. I here my canter hit the ground with a loud thunk and break the gaze because it is one I can not hold without fear that my winter will kill me slowly. I startle when warm fingers trace my jaw and look into mercury eyes with no small bit of amazement. My lips part in a small gasp when they are held with fuller pinker lips and like a starved man I am clutching the back of his head claiming his mouth in the same delicious dance that brought us here. When I finally pull back he is on his knee looking up at me with a look of sadness that reaches out to my tattered soul. I know then that he missed me. I understand that he waited and hoped and mourned for me while forcing himself to say regretful things about me in order to protect his betrothed. A hand reaches up and cups my cheek carefully, as if _I_ were the fragile snowflake that the slightest warmth and pressure might break.

"I have always loved you." He whispers and I know that it's the truth because I see how hard it was for him to admit it. My fingers twist a small bit of his hair and I am once again fascinated by its silky texture. My winter has returned to me. With one graceful swoop I have him sprawled out across the red carpet stunned and panting. Wide silver eyes glow in the light of the fire as they watch my fingers unclasp the small snake pendant and carefully slide the heavy brocade away. I toy with the small pearl buttons for a moment while looking deeply into his eyes searching for the answer I want until finally I am forced to voice it.

"Does my appearance not offend you?" I whisper. I know what kind of pitiful creature I've become and I'll not force this terrifying body on my winter god. Soft thumbs slide over my cheek bones and pause once they've captured my thin face in their warm soft folds.

"If my seeing you stops you then pluck out my eyes." He intones gently and I know the truth of it. I grasp his hands on my and capture his lips once more relishing in their sweet warmth. A whispered spell leaves him writhing beneath me gloriously naked and just as pale and lithe as I remember him being. I kiss his lips nipping and sucking at them so that I could always remember their flavor while my thin fingers play his body like a familiar instrument. I pause and whisper the spell again and Lucius groans when our flesh meets his hands tracing me as if he were remembering me. I know I am thin, though Severus' potions have worked wonders in filling me out already, yet Lucius does not hesitate to touch, feel, taste. I am lost in a haze of heat where I've touched the icy winter so long that I burn. My fingers seek his core and he hisses at the burn of it so I whisper a spell to ease the way making sure that even in my haste I do not break the alabaster skin. Yet still when I cries out 'Master!' I find myself incapable of any more restraint.

"Lucius…" I whisper reverently as we are joined together the way I've longed to be joined since the moment I lost sight of him. For a moment we relish the closeness and I refuse to hold back as I kiss him showing him the love that I could never voice. He whimpers and I ache at the warm tears that I am forced to kiss away. I wonder if I have hurt him but when his eyes meet mine I know that the only wounds I have caused him were the ones I inflicted on his heart when I disappeared so long ago. I draw him into a kiss holding myself back because for once there is something more important than my own comfort, something that I must cherish instead of destroy.

"Move." He begs finally spreading his long legs out farther so that I can move more easily. I groan aloud at the sight it leaves me before pressing forward and easing his pain with pleasure. I watch his creamy skin flush as he is taken and I understand once again how hypnotizing I had once found the sight. Faster we move echoing our pleasure through out the room with only the fire to answer our hisses and groans. It becomes a cacophony of music that only the two of us can understand and appreciate yet far too soon it sends us over the crescendo and all around me is snow. The sky, the earth, the water all of it is a winter too beautiful to be spoken aloud and I know it is something I must hold reverently in my heart least I destroy my fragile snow world with my carelessness. For a time, even as I find myself dropped back into the warm parlor which is now tainted with the scent of our coupling, I hold him to me and relax the way I haven't for many, many years. He looks at me with eyes of mercury as I hold him and whispers to me…

"_Master…_Master? My lord?" I sit up startled by the sliver eyes that stare into mine worried. "Are you well my lord?" Lucius asks shattering what lingering effect my winter wonderland had held on me. "Shall I get Severus for a potion?" Lucius says pulling away as cold and untouchable as ever. My heart falls as I shake my head.

"No potion can heal what ails me Lucius." I say. Loyal as ever Lucius allows me to stand without complaint or comment regarding my cryptic words and exit the room.

"Good night my lord." He says stiffly and I can't help but wonder where that young Ganymede that had once captured my soul with his cold purity has gone. I don't see the sad look in his eyes as I don't answer him or invite him to join me the way I once would have. I don't see the way he bends forward and lifts my canter from where it has fallen on the floor clutching it to his chest before hurling it into the flames and shattering it the way I did his ice cold heart so long ago. I don't see any of this, because I have found that love is weak, and because I'm too busy hating that I have no tome for such things as happiness and emotion. Hate is all I need…because love will only hurt me and give me such frostbite that I may just have to carve the heart right out of my chest.


End file.
